


Dogsitting For Two

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Renee Young asks her best friend Cathy Kelley to be the babysitter of her 2 bulldogs.





	

Renee Young loves her 2 bulldogs, Burger & Blue, to death and beyond, but sometimes a girl's gotta take a vacation to get away from it all. So, Renee called up none other than Cathy Kelley to her rescue. And as she waits for her arrival, she puts every single thing her dear friend will need for her dogs into a duffel bag, and does some tidying around her house in the meantime. An hour later, she hears knocks on the back door. "Yay, she's finally here!" She thinks to herself. She then runs over to get the door for her. "Renee!" Cathy screams, absolutely delighted to see her longtime friend again. "Cathy!" Renee shouts back, just as pleased to see her as well. They both step inside Renee's apartment, shutting the back door behind them. Both of her dogs run up in excitement to see them but just then... they look into the eyes of Cathy, then run away, completely frightened! "Oh my... what just happened? I mean, they've never behaved like this before!" Renee said, covering her mouth with both of her hands. "Oh no... they absolutely hate me!" Cathy said, with tears falling down her face. "But... you've seen them plenty of times, I mean, that just can't be." Renee said, shaking her head. "Ugh, I'm truly sorry... so much for your vacation, I guess." Cathy said, while looking out the window. "Y-yeah, I suppose so." Renee said, in disbelief. Cathy then gave Renee a hug, causing Renee to smell Cathy's perfume. "Blackberry scent? My dogs hate that!" Renee said. "Case closed!" Cathy said.

**Author's Note:**

> hey Archive Of Our Own readers! :) please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this! ♡♥


End file.
